Twilight's Dinner Date
by ShiningShadow1965
Summary: Twilight is afraid of cheese quesadilla because its too cheesy. But how does a Mobian named Rodrigo will do to help her fears. The only way a latin lover does a dinner date. This story takes place in my universe Rays of Hope and after the episode Party Pooper enjoy.


**Twilight's Date**

 **This one shot takes place in my Rays of Hope universe and after "Party Pooper."By Shiningshadow1965**

As we see from this beautiful twilight setting at the castle in Ponyville we see two individuals one the Princess of Friendship with a candlelit dinner before her but in this case she could not see it, because she is blindfolded by her mate Rodrigo who at this point is whipping up the appetizer, the salad, and the main course in which at this point Twilight is using her other senses to find out what the sexy mobian is doing.

"Come on Rodrigo can I take off this Blindfold, please?"

"Nope, Mi Pricessa I'm cooking up this dinner to surprise you and the main course is a family tradition that is hand made and made especially for you and besides I don't want you to know how It's done, It's a family secret till you are married to me." Rodrigo replied.

"Yeah marrying you? But you are good for plenty of things." With a lustful expression.

"Mi Princessa that was uncalled for, and besides that is for dessert with dessert I think? Anyway I decide on this because is something spontaneous and I love to do things for you." With the expression of a pout and smile at the same time.

"Well you went through the trouble of setting this up and being so good to me, sometimes I feel I don't deserve the love you pour out to me, I could imagine Rarity and Aj getting this much of attention from you but me?" Twilight sadly replied.

"Mi Princessa don't be like that I done this because you and your friends have done so much to repair a part of me that was so broken and lost for a time since I became immortal and you especially you, didn't give up on me when I was at my lowest when I was considered a monster in my eyes and finding anything left redeemable. Even though I saved your world many times over, and you are always there to pick me up and set me straight on what I should be looking forward to in the future here in equestria." After that was said Rodrigo wiped a tear from his eyes and smiled knowing that Twilight didn't see it.

"Maybe your right I'm so sorry to put a damper on this romantic dinner I could not see if I try my magic to remove the blindfold."

"I advise you do not do that I had that blindfold with a magic canceling spell and you have to thank Princess Celestia for it and if you try to even teleported it off It will stay on you till I remove it." Rodrigo said.

"Really? You went to my mentor Celestia for that?" Twilight asked.

"Eeyup and she was smiling and chipper when she cast the spell, never could figure out why she was in that mood." Rodrigo replied.

Twilight couldn't help but visualizing her mentor and a slight giggle came from Twilight, Rodrigo heard this and smiled at this beautiful mare that he and the rest of his small herd will marry and settle down and have a family that was taken away from him when he came to equestria a while ago but right now he has a main course to complete.

As he rose up from the table and informed Twilight.

"Sweetie I'm going in the kitchen to check on the main course and I will be right back."

"Ok take your time I will wait here since you are the only one to take this blindfold off of me, but my sense of smell is coming through and I smell the appetizer, and the salad so many fresh vegetables and did you made salad dressing by yourself?" Asked Twilight.

"Yes I did that and many other things here that you are going to enjoy my love." replied Rodrigo. As he left towards the kitchen Twilight was in thought on what is going to happen next.

" _Wow, he is so sweet to me and making this dinner from scratch for me, he is right I should appreciate myself and what he see's in me, and return that to him how I see in him a battered, broken warrior, that has nothing left in him but I see that spark that needs the attention, the love and appreciation he deserves, the comfort from me, Aj, and Rarity. My friends are so amazing how our friendship healed his heart once and for all and never abandoning him no matter what…."_ That thought was interrupted by something sizzling and in a container her nose tried to smell it but she couldn't figure out what it is and Twilight asked Rodrigo what is it.

"Rodrigo whats that I smell it but its not familiar to my senses is this the secret main course you have been telling me about?"

"Yes it is, this main course my mother made when she had my dad wrapped around her finger and marrying her the next day to have her and this main course here which I'm not telling at this point."

By this time Twilight started to pout in the cutest way but before she could say anything a spoon with something from the appetizer steamed vegetables with corn was fed to her by Rodrigo, she tasted the contents and smiled with a very satisfying grin.

"Mmmmmmm That is so good I bet you went to the market very early to get the freshest vegetables around here, this steaming vegetable salad reminds me of home and mom's home cooked meals. When she had a break from writing her new book she made a large dinner for me and Shining and dad we all sit there joking, and talking and helping with dinner and setting the table. So many great memories."

After what Twilight said I was smiling for the first time in a thousand years I'm feeling that joy in me, that was always out of my reach and made me wish have I seen the signs of my descent in to my own pit of apathy and depression so much was lost in so many battles too numerous to count I thank fate for putting me here, but there is no way for me to go back to my world. Even if the princess did find my world right now, my main concern if my world is in the past, present, or way into the future, too many variables and I would not risk my world for me coming back and upseting the balance of it right now. At this point the here and now with my herdmate Twilight and this very beautiful dinner I'm feeding her, and now she finished her appetizer and now the salad, and after that my main course.

"Rodrigo. What are you thinking about?" Asked Twilight.

"Just reflecting my time as an immortal and my choices I have picked and now I'm beginning to understand myself as a mobian being very content at his surroundings." Rodrigo replied with a smile.

"Really? I'm so glad to hear that sweetie." Twilight responded.

"So do you like the salad?" I asked Twilight.

"Oh yes, the lettuce, the tomatoes, the croutons, the onions, and everything else with your homemade salad dressing it's so wonderfully delicious." Replied Twilight.

"I'm so glad, now onto the main course are you ready?" I asked Twilight.

"Mmmmmmm I can't wait for the main course sniff, sniff, it's familiar to me I can't put a hoof on it mmmmmmmmm it's so good so creamy, wow wait a minute…."

Before anything else was said Rodrigo took off the blindfold and showed Twilight a dish of cheese quesadilla that was hand made by Rodrigo even down to the tortilla with white cheese done in a different consistency that was hardly noticeable she looked at the dish and back to Rodrigo with a very surprised and shocked look and said.

"This is cheese quesadilla is it?"

"Yes it is sweetie I asked Pinkie to give me the recipe after you said you are afraid of the quesadilla because it was too cheesy so I changed the consistency of the cheese to make it less cheesy and do you like it?" I asked.

"It's not that the main reason on why I'm afraid of the quesadilla, I didn't realize it when I went to the doctor and he did an allergy test and the results came out that I'm highly allergic to white cheese now when I eat that cheese in particular I blow up like a balloon and my magic goes bonkers, and I get a sneezing attack that with the messed up magic I will zap half the town with flour don't ask me why we need to go to the hooosss…...pital!" before she could finish her sentence Rodrigo put Twilight bridle style across his arms and phased out towards the hospital.

 _S everal hours later_

As I paced back and forth in the waiting room, I was so upset with myself with the quesadilla.

" _I could of killed her….I should of checked her out with my wrist computer to catch this….I can't blame myself but at least she is safe I'm so glad her friends came tonight and checked up on me and they went to the castle to clean up the mess and I told them to take away that quesadilla from the castle. Pinkie was so happy to hear that she have been asking me for the longest to taste my homemade creation,"_

At this point the Doctor Horse came out from the examining room and trotted up to me.

"I given Miss Sparkle two injections she will be fine, thanks to your fast thinking and getting her here in the hospital in time before the flour was starting to pour.

"Thanks Doc can I see her?" I asked.

"Sure thing she is resting and ready to go home tonight." Doc replied.

"Thanks again." As I walked towards the back and I found Twilight in the emergency treatment room she was sitting up on the edge of the bed swinging her hooves, waiting for me when she saw me she smiled and got off the bed and went towards me and did a jump hug on me. I was surprised by this and that lead up to a kiss on my lips, I didn't mind it at all as I kissed her back and after we separated to get air she spoke to me.

"Sweetie I was so worried when you bought me here at the hospital I thought the worst that my allergies will start and causing havoc in Ponyville."

"Sweetie It's fine I feel really bad I should of check you out on my computer, I could of killed you with my stupidity." I said.

"Hey, hey, there is no need to beat up yourself I was going to tell you on our dinner date, when you did all this for me I didn't want to spoil the mood, It was so romantic and so pleasing to me that you will do this for me, Rarity, and Aj. Made me feel like a true princess and you are my shining knight in armor always there for us." Twilight responded.

"Really you see as that? This knight." I said with a small smile.

"Yes I do and since you went through all the trouble on putting this dinner for me, and the fact that I could leave tonight and go home, I think a lot of private time is well deserved for you." Twilight said with a very lustful tone.

"Really? Hmmmmmmm how about sexy, and dangerous highway mare and the scared prisoner." I responded.

"Ohhhhhh I like that haven't wore that outfit in a while let's get…." Before she could finish her sentence a flash of phasing was set off and the two went back to the castle to have some dessert.

 **Alright done this one shot and I hope you will like it just read it and leave a review and tell me what do you think? Thanks again everybody.**


End file.
